hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sandstar1051
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. The other edit site was better why do we have to go here?Dustpelts Im so ticked at the users there, I cant bear to go back. Besides, If we try to RP theyre, he'll just delete it-Sandstar1051 This is better anyway.Dustpelts 19:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree -Sandstar1051 There is StarClan and HollyClan. Anymore?Dustpelts 19:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) They still exist-Sandstar1051 No I mean any more Clans then them? Oh and did Eclipsemoon make it here?Dustpelts 19:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oops XD. Well, Peacesign did make Shadowclan. As far as Eclipsemoon, I havent seen her on here-Sandstar1051 Get her on here please. I am going now bye.Dustpelts 19:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Aww :( ill see you tommorow hopefully! And ill do my best to get her on!-Sandstar1051 Actually, I'm leaving on a trip on the 16th not the 17th. Can Cinderpelt101 join StarClan?Dustpelts 12:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course she can! We need warriors like her! ;)-Sandstar1051 Should her warrior name be just Cinderpelt?Dustpelts 13:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am going on trip too. But not untill tommorow afternoon. Who will lead StarClan when we are gone?Dustpelts 15:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What am I, fresh kill?!?! :P-Sandstar1051 How do you put a picture of what your cat looks like on the StarClan page? If I can't put a pic on the page could you read what I look like and put the pic there for me?Dustpelts 15:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Look in the part of the blue bar that say insert. Click on the picture of the pictureframe. upload you image and then your good to go! If you cant do it, give me a link to the picture and ill do it for you :)-Sandstar1051 Search Tabby cat on google images. The image I want is second cat on first row.ThanksDustpelts 17:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) K im looking for it right now-Sandstar1051 Is this it?>>> Yes that is it. Thanks!!Dustpelts 17:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you post in on StarClan page it won't go for me!? Underneath my name. thanks.Dustpelts 17:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome :)-Sandstar1051 Thanks for pic.Dustpelts 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Who will lead the Clan when we are gone, or can you still be the leader while on your trip?Dustpelts 17:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Who said im going on a trip???-Sandstar1051 Oh somebody else must be going ona trip sorry.Dustpelts 18:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Its fine :). -Sandstar1051 Owww! My mouth hurts! I just got four shots in my mouth! ;(-Sandstar1051 Why did you get shots in your mouth?Dustpelts 23:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dentist -_-(I REALLY dont like them)-Sandstar1051 Me too they live to hurt people. Just a few moons ago I had to have 2 teeth pulled out. It hurt a lot!!!Dustpelts 00:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) They so do! I have to go back next week for another 4 shots, and more drilling. -_- ;( -Sandstar1051 Ouch. My dentist is also a Yankees fan!! What torture!!Dustpelts 00:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense XD-Sandstar1051 Cinderpelt 101 is joining StarClan now!!Dustpelts 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Woot Woot! XD -Sandstar1051 Could you get Cinderpelt a pic that looks like her cat?Dustpelts 00:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually trying to do that earlier. Its too busy for my to post it right now, but I will get it on! :)-Sandstar1051 Thanks. I am going on a trip for a while, could Redtooth take over deputy while I am away?Dustpelts 01:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "No problem. I was thinking the same thing about Redtooth being deputy, so thats a yes. I hope you have fun on your trip!-Sandstar1051 But I go back to being deputy when I come back right??Dustpelts 01:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Of course!-Sandstar1051 Just wanted to make sure.Dustpelts 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) A gathering Hi. Do you know if StarClan, EarthClan and ShadowClan could have a gathering? Just like in the books. Also I thank StarClan for the picture of ShadowClan on the page. thank you. Can all there clans meet up for a gathering? Thank you form Peacesign I think that would be a great idea! We could have a Threetrees (XD)! Oh, and Starclan says your welcome for the picture :)-Sandstar105 We could make a page called Theretrees. I also have another idea. Each clan could have its diffent type of tree. Then we could pick a picture of it on the page. Or we could get a picture of there large oaks. Like the clans in the book. If we decied to do a diffent tree for each clan. ShadowClan will take the pine tree. Then once the page has it picture and stuff. We could decied when to have it. Bye,Sandstar.I'm logging off and might not be on for a while.-Shadeflower Aww :( bye Shadeflower! -Sandstar1051 Hey, I thought of Threetrees back on WarriorCats answers, and Nobody cared! Yeah, I remember that! I thought you were joking honestly... -Smiles sheepishly-Sandstar1051 We need something like the Moonpool.Dustpelts 17:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC)